smile through my tears
by slither the executive producer
Summary: natsu is missing, well according to happy it may seem impossible but there is nothing any one could ever do to make her love him more than she did right there and then


The sun was rinsing in the light pink sky making the fire dragon slayer inhale and starch out as if to touch the warmth, he looked down at the cold slabs of harsh stone

"So I've never actually done this before" natsu let out a pained sigh "but I wanted to ask you If…" Natsu smiled and sat down. "I'll try again; no um I'll try from the beginning"

"Lushy" happy said circling around her

"Yes happy?" Lucy said taking the milkshake from Mira "what's wrong"

The exceed sat on the bar and looked up at her "natsu is missing"

"WHAT "the blond mage spit out her milkshake making the guild look at her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING"

"Meaning hasn't there when I woke up this morning, no note or anything Lucy" the exceed jumped into lucks arms "please help me"

Levy smiled and walked over "I'll help you happy, we all will" her usual up beast tone present

Happy smiled though it didn't quite reach as high as it normally did, in honest he wanted Lucy to find him

Lucy smiled "that's helpful levy but you have missions to go on, me and happy will be fine besides we are partners"

Lissana smiled "I'll go with you to, after all can't have the daddy missing can we happy?" she giggled "besides I don't have any work to do"

Happy smiled as did Lucy "see happy we will find him in no time"

Happy smiled and thought to himself 'the wife the son and the beautiful new secret lover going to fine the dad'

Lissana frowned "what's that smiled for happy?"

The exceed shrugged "nothing"

But the girls went so sure and engaged odd looks. They walked out the noisy guild hall into the sun of magnolia. They secede until the sun begun to set in the late evening.

"Were on earth could that pink moron be? "Lucy sighed biting her bottom lip anxiously

Happy whimpered from Lucy's arms "what if he's hurt"

Lissana smiled "its natsu he can take care of himself"

Lucy smiled at the little cat that nuzzled into her chest "Lissana's right we WILL find him "Happy purred slightly as soft fingers rubbed gently behind his blue fluffy ears. "Okay, so were haven't we checked" she asked the whit haired friend next to her who bit her lip

"The cemetery is the only place" Lissana sighed and ran her pale hand through her soft hair that looked like a light pink in the lays of the fading light.

"Well then that's where we will go" she smiled. The two walked slightly slowly as happy was starting to sleep, and the two girl did not want to wake him.

"Poor guy" Lucy smiled with half lidded eyes "he must really be missing natsu"

Lissana looked ahead "I hope we find him soon"

Lucy gave a false smile and braced herself "doyoulikenatsu?" She gushed out in one breath

Lissana smiled and laughed "yes I like him" lucks turned away

"That's … nice" she bit her lip, trying hard to ignore the jealousy. If Lissana liked natsu then she wouldn't ask the pink haired moron or try and start something with him.

The last couple of months Lucy had started to feel a mix of feelings for the dragon slayer and as much as she wished to act on them she wanted her friend's happiness first.

"As a friend any way" Lissana giggled

Lucy turned to her "you mean"

"I don't like him like that, not anymore any way. My sister has turned me into a Nalu shipper"

The celestial mage blinked "… Nalu…. What's that?"

She giggled "you and natsu, silly." She smiled at Lucy's frozen expression "I've seen the way he acts around you Lucy SHHHH don't try and deny it. I have known natsu since I was little. Trust me he really does like you"

Lucy blushed and nodded but didn't really believe her, she looked down at happy whose lids were just about open as he mumble "he llllliiikes you"

The two girls saw the iron gates of the cemetery with the twisted ivy growing up the sides. Lissana pushed it open slightly as Lucy had her hands full of fluff.

Thaw two walked in and out of the graves as quietly and lightly as possible careful not makes any noise as if they would wake the people who have fond rest.

"Give me happy" Lissana whispered, Lucy nodded and felt a breeze hit her arms as the blue fur was

The two paused as they saw natsu in front of two grave stones "what's he doing" Lucy asked with a frown hiding behind one

"Shhhhhhhh listen" Lissana said "and be quite you know he has got dragon hearing"

Lucy nodded and looked ahead frowning as she did so. Her eyes widened with realisation "no way"

"What?"

"That's the graves that I had placed there in memory of my mum and dad" she hissed under her breath

"so that's how I met her" natsu said smiling softly plucking a thin blade of grass before burning it with in his fingertips "imma not that good with words but um, I wanted to let you know that ill always be there for her, I know you can't but, well that not your fault but well" natsu took a deep breath to clear his head

"what imma trying to say is, I really love your daughter, REALLY and I wanted to ask your permission to see her, well I mean I see her everyday but I mean I want to I umm" natsu but his lip "I want to ask your persimmon to date your daughter. She may be a weirdo but she is funny smart and beautiful and I trust her with my life. I don't know whether she will accept but I wanted to let you know first. She would had liked me to ask if you were still here"

Natsu gave a toothy grin as a gust of wind blew over him "well I will take that as a yes" the dragon slayer stood up and placed his hand on the grave "than you ... both of you"

Natsu then left a small assortment of roses on ladies grave before turning round and walked away

Lucy's eyes watered as she bit her lip not caring about the hot liquid that pricked her eyes and fell down her cheeks "natsu" she looked to her left but happy and Lissana had gone. She tried to calm her breathing down but it just quicker in pace as the footsteps got closer. But then they stopped

Natsu sniffed the air, lucks sent lingered and the smell of salt tears filled his nose, natsu strained his ears and with his dragon hearing soft sound of quickened breathing. "LUCY THAT YOU?" he frowned, thinking he was going mad.

But sure enough a blond girl rose up from behind a grave with tears streaming down her pretty face leaving shiny water marks, her glassy brown eyes glowed with happiness as her rosy mouth set in to a smile.

Natsu frowned at the tears and walked over "hey is something wrong, your weirder than usual, what are you doing out here"

The other mage just giggled "natsu..."

"Jeez Lucy your being a weirdo, just tell me what's up, you know I hate to see you cry"

The blond edged closer and smiled though water tears "I heard you dummy"

Natsu face went as red as his fire "I umm Lucy I wanted to you see ummm I right that maybe"

Lucy giggled and pulled herself into his arms, wrapping her creamy skin around his warm neck and burring her face in his own warm skin "thank you natsu"

Natsu smiled and wrapped his own arms around her thin waist "any time Luce"

Lucy smiled flirtatiously "you know what you have to do now don't you?" she reached up on tip toes but the salamander only gave a look of confusion

"Umm buy you food?"

Lucy sighed "baka, no but if you're really that dance here" Lucy reached up and kissed him, fluttering her eyes shut, natsu smiled into the kiss getting out of shock mode before tightening his hold on his new girlfriend.

Natsu pulled away making Lucy frown and the gasp as he bent down to her neck piercing his sharp fangs though her creamy skin "NATSU" Natsu pulled back grinning before kissing away the small tears that had appeared though penetrating her soft skin "what the hell natsu?"

He grind "its dragon thing, your now officially marked as mine" he gave a toothy grin as he put his for head to hers "umm Luce" he said pulling away

". .What?"

"Maybe we should get out of the grave yard, it's a bit creepy"

Lucy mewed and grabbed natsu hand dashing out and mumming apology's out of respect gaining a few 'weirdo'

The two shut the Iron Gate before natsu grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. This would have been cute if it weren't for two stalkers that then pounced on their back who then said in perfect unison

"They lllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiike each other" natsu flinched as Lucy dived into his arms and screamed

Lissana and happy laughed "aww happy looks like daddy has cheated on mummy"

Happy laughed "no you shall be the super cool ex-wife that is going to be the maid of homer"

Lucy blinked "HEY THAT IS NOT YOUR DISSION"

Lissana laughed harder "so you are getting married then"

"NO" "yes"

Lucy looked at natsu ". . . what?"

Natsu looked the other way to hide his blush "well I mean we have to know, you mine. The dragon mark" Lucy's hand flew to her neck and felt the tender bite marks "you. Are. Mine." Natsu growled

Lissana and happy grinned "I don't know whether that's sweet"

"Or creepy"

Lucy just smiled "let's go home"

Happy curled up in Lissana's arms and begun to drift off as natsu held Lucy buy the waist.

Lissana couldn't help but grin, they were too cute, and Mira-nee was going to be so happy.


End file.
